


A home with you

by CaptainOlicity



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOlicity/pseuds/CaptainOlicity
Summary: Set after 3x13, Betty and Alice talk about selling the house, Betty is upset and goes to Jughead for support.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jellybean Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones/Betty Cooper, Jellybean Jones/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A home with you

Jugheads Point of View 

As if all seemingly bad had come to a close in Riverdale, most of its residents couldn't even begin to comprehend the horrors that were closing in on them. For one, Betty Cooper, the once member of the most respected family in Riverdale is now looked at like she has just killed someone's best friend. To some extent this remark is true, besides from being my girlfriend and serpent queen, Betty Cooper is also the daughter to Riverdales very own black hood. A serial killer who could be one of the main reasons this town went to hell. But for Betty, her father isn't what is keeping her up at night, but the fact that she is slowly losing her mother, to the dangerous and deadly ways of a cult that is consuming the town of Riverdale, and tonight was Betty's tipping point. 

Betty's Point of View 

"Mom we have to get you warm," I told my mother with concern throughout my voice.  
"No Betty, you see I am fine", my mother, Alice, replied. Fine is she insane she was almost killed because of the baptism the farm just tried to make her undergo,   
"Fine, mum you were almost killed. Polly was holding you down, she wasn't letting you breathe" I explained. But my mother just looked back at me blankly. How is she not freaking out or wanting to press charges against the place that just tried to kill her? How hard down the rabbit hole must she be if she is okay with being killed? I cannot deal with losing my mum, not now.   
"No you see Betty, I was reborn. I saw it all. My purpose. My destiny. Just like the farm promised. Just like Edgar said."  
"Mum, no," I said through a wall of tears,  
"And now that I have been baptised, I can finally purge the last thing in my life that has been holding me back"  
"Which is what?", I softly asked, afraid of the answer  
"This house. I am going to sell this house. We're gonna all be together. You. Me. Polly, the twins, Edgar, Evelyn, the farm. All one. Together. Forever and Ever". My mother said blank-faced and completely unaware of the world around her.   
"No, mum please no", I begged, I tried to stop myself from crying but tears just continued to fall. This cannot be it, I can't lose my mother, not like this, not right now. I look up at her through the wall of tears now showering my face, but she does not seem to even care. She just gets up and only speaks when she reaches the bottom of the staircase.   
"Elizabeth", she says, "you should get some rest, all will be better soon I promise", and with that I watched her walk up the stairs. That was it for me. I just fell to the ground and began to sob, for who knows what anymore. But no later I picked myself up, got my serpent jacket, ran out of the house, and ran to the only place in which I felt safe. 

Jugheads Point of View

Laughing with my family is a strange sensation to me, heck having a proper family at all is something out of a dream. My mum, dad, Jellybean and myself all in the same room without someone screaming is crazy. We are all just sitting in a room enjoying each others company and a bit of television when a storm broke out. God, I could not remember the last time it stormed in Riverdale, I looked over at my dad who is deep in conversation with Jellybean as she tries to explain the show we were trying to watch. Trying being the keyword because funny enough, five minutes after the storm began, our television lost power. I don't know why but we all found that extremely amusing, all four of us just seemed to laugh at the lack of entertainment now presented to us.  
"Now what are we going to do to amuse us now", my mum said, breaking our laughter.  
"I have an idea," Jellybean said causing the attention in the room to gravitate towards her.  
"What is it Jellybean?" I asked,   
"It's JB", she snapped back. I put my hands up in a sign of surrender but also motioned for her to continue.  
"Let's play a game of truth or dare" she excitedly told us. My mother, father and I all shared a look and somehow agreed to play.  
"So who's up first?" My father asked  
"Jughead". JB responded. I gave her a look to almost ask why but instead just responded.   
"hmm, truth," I said.  
"Okay, so we all know that you could never get a girlfriend, so who do you like?" JB asked. I scoffed at that remark and shared a look with my dad before responding.   
"Well," I began but was soon interrupted by a knocking on the trailer door.  
"Saved by the bell" my mother said, as dad got up to get the door. We all strained our necks, to see who was at the door, and as soon as I recognized the person at the door, I went flying.


End file.
